The art of picture framing is a relatively old art. However, until relatively recently, most picture frames were custom-made to fit the picture, but now custom framing for many objects has become impractical because of the cost and because many objects are intended to be framed and displayed for relatively short time periods. This has resulted in an increased need for so-called "ready-made" frames. Examples of some frames are the following references:
______________________________________ Bower 578,200 March, 1897 Dreisbach 965,377 July, 1910 Edmonds 1,441,071 Jan., 1923 Kulicke 2,777,232 Jan., 1957 Kulicke 3,033,272 Oct., 1961 ______________________________________